Family Complex
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: *Sequel to Marriage Complex* The young couple would be experiencing a new stage in their lives... and that was when a new member was added in the family.
1. Ryoma-kun is a Father

**Hello! MitsukiJunko is back! Hahaha… after such a long time, ne? ne? Well, I am back with the sequel of 'Marriage Complex' entitled 'Family Complex'. I hope you like this just like the prequel. Domo… ^^**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ryoma-kun is a father**

 **Chapter Summary: He tried to adjust at the new information now that his wife was pregnant.**

* * *

Seriously, what did it feel like to have a baby?

He didn't really know. He had asked his wife before when she revealed that she was pregnant. Yeah. Echizen Sakuno, 20 years old, his wife and he made her pregnant.

Sakuno was three months pregnant.

Before that news brought upon them, he had revealed everything to his wife that he set her up to marry him. She had doubts and insecurities about the marriage because she thought that he was just marrying her out of an obligation and reputation.

But she was totally wrong about that.

Since the worst came to them, he revealed the truth to her and that made their relationship work for real. Why wouldn't? They both loved each other anyway.

And because of him being secretive and acting on his own, he just only wasted three months of their marriage to work out. Sakuno was right after all. If he would have asked her properly, she would have agreed but he knew that she would not, at least not that early.

It was better to take the initiative and he did.

Sakuno was his now and his alone.

They had been married for six months and now Sakuno was three months pregnant. In six months' time, a new member of the family would soon be added and miraculously, he, himself couldn't wait for that time to come.

* * *

 **Night:**

He was tired when he entered the room. He was practicing for the upcoming tournament. There was an offer that he should join a tournament two weeks from now. For the first time in his life, he thought of rejecting it but then again, Sakuno insisted him to join the tournament. There was no way that he would stop playing just because of her condition. Sakuno also reminded him that she was only three months pregnant so he could still join matches without worrying, not to forget that that they were still college students and attending school was not an exemption to them.

The room was already dark. Well, it was almost past midnight and he bet that his wife was already asleep. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked his way to the bed and lied down. As he did that, Sakuno stirred making him to look at her;

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She murmured not really aware of what she was saying.

First, she stuttered and it was his name. Second, she called him honorifics. Sakuno still had the problem of calling him with his name without honorifics. After six months, she was still adjusting to it. She was slow not really minding it though.

Turning to his side, he reached for her and pulled her closer, "Did I wake you up?"

Sakuno shyly smiled at him, "I-iie… I was waiting for you."

There was third, she was blushing whenever they were really close like that. Really, some things never changed. And these things were the ones that he liked about her.

She was something to him anyway.

"That's not good," He said playing with her hair, "especially for the baby."

Sakuno gently touched her belly. It wasn't noticeable yet but he knew that she was weighing on it.

"I just want to wait for you."

"And I told you not to." He glared at her.

Sakuno, to his surprise, nuzzled her head to his chest hugging him in the process, "I still want to wait for you."

He tapped her shoulder and retorted, "Don't be stubborn, Sakuno." He said hoping that she would realize it.

"No, I am not!"

Or not.

Sakuno was indeed stubborn. At first, he didn't know why she was acting like that. She had started demanding for weird things during the first three months of pregnancy.

"Ryoma-kun, I want a pineapple without eyes, mangoes that don't turn yellow, limes that are not citrus, and bananas that don't peel."

"Ryoma… you sleep on the couch."

"Ryoma… I want a chimpanzee!"

Heck! Just what was Sakuno talking about? Pineapple without eyes? Mangoes don't turn yellow or limes weren't and such?

Mostly? Chimpanzee?! Where did all these things come from? He thought that his brain had gone wild thinking of where he could find those things Sakuno wished for him.

Sumire came to his rescue one day and told him everything. He discovered that it was normal for pregnant women to demand such things even the impossible and unexpected. The best to solve it was to concede to her need or derived her from other things then everything would be forgotten.

…If he would succeed.

He was still trying to solve her morning sickness and anything of the sort. She was demanding her caprice to him. At least he knew one solution to his problem, especially at that very moment. He brushed his hand to her shoulder;

"You should be punished for staying up late."

"What?" She innocently looked at him.

In a blink of an eye, he was already on top of her, staring at her doe-like eyes and blushing face, "You don't follow my orders anymore so prepare for my punishment."

"R-R-Ryoma-kun!" She started to panic much to his amusement, "Y-y-you are tired, a-aren't y-you?"

He smirked before he leaned down and kissed her neck, "I am not tired because you are awake," He moved to her ear, "Wide awake."

"I… I am going to sleep now, ne?" She blushed really hard as he could imagine her face right now, "Let's go to sleep."

"Not until you receive my punishment." He said still smirking as he leaned back and removing his shirt in front of her. Sakuno covered her face due to shyness. He was enjoying her reaction.

Sakuno never changed ever since they got married. She would still act shy in front of him despite that she had been touched and got pregnant for three months, her shy nature didn't leave her side. What an amazing wife he had.

He'd preferred her that way because he could find ways on how to make her blush. He loved seeing her blush especially if he was the reason why she was blushing. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her sides.

"I am still the man in this house so follow my orders." He smirked before he leaned down and captured her awaiting lips to be kissed. She gasped because of the contact but later on responded upon recovery. He knew that it would take time but tiredness would come to the both of them later.

He didn't care though. They would wake up late tomorrow morning anyway.

* * *

 **Next day:**

He was yawning as he walked on their way to school. He was already late for practice but he didn't care anymore.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma," Sakuno said who was just walking beside him, "You are late for practice because of me."

He looked at her and shrugged, "That's okay. I am ready for punishments anyway."

"B-but still…"

"If being late means to be with you all night then I don't mind." He said smirking in the process.

Sakuno blushed when he said that. She only looked down but he could see the smile that was on her face. Yep, he was satisfied seeing his wife blush and smile like that.

They reached the court and his senpais had started doing their warm-ups. Momo saw them entering the courts and called them.

"Yo, latecomers!" Momo waved catching everyone's attention.

He looked ahead but he ignored his senpai. At least he was about to greet them but Eiji glomped at him from behind;

"Ohayo, Ochibi," He said before he looked at Sakuno, "Hi, Sakuno-chan!"

"O-Ohayo, Kikumaru-senpai." The girl said sweat dropping in the process.

"Father of twenty. You are late again," Momo spoke once again draping another arm at him, "What were you doing last night, huh?"

"None of your business, single at twenty-one." Ryoma teased back making everyone laugh in the process. Sakuno was speechless and all she could do was blushed.

When they learned that she was pregnant. The regulars didn't stop of congratulating and at the same time teasing them since then. He could see how happy they were for the both of them.

Who wouldn't? His plans were longer effective after the first three months of marriage.

"What are you doing standing there?" Tezuka's authoritative voice cut their leisure time, "Everyone 50 laps around the court."

The others complained but did the laps still. They didn't want an increase anyway.

"Echizen!" Tezuka called to him when he started to do his own laps, "100 push ups after that for being late!"

He knew that it would come to that but he nodded nonetheless.

"Sakuno," They heard their coach calling out to her. Sumire approached her granddaughter, "You are late as well. I think you should go to your class now."

"H-hai…" With that she walked away from the court and went to her class that time.

Sumire was also happy when she learned that her granddaughter was pregnant. Though, she warned him not to overdo it. They were still young and having kids around would be a problem to them in the future. Not that she would butt in to their marriage life but they were still young.

She was right after all and she would be willing to help them just in case that child was born.

* * *

 **Three months passed:**

Another three months passed. Sakuno was being more clingy and moody as he noticed. Her stomach was getting bigger now and she longed for ripe and unripe mangoes most of the time, sometimes between midnight and dawn.

He couldn't complain or he would experience her wrath. He did it once and his wife didn't talk to him the whole day. He was not used of a silent Sakuno. Not at all. Her wrath was silence which was quite different from others. After that, he didn't complain about her demands instead, he followed what she really liked even though it was very unusual of her to make demands to him.

They were sitting on the sofa that night. They had just dinner and were resting while watching a comedy show. Sakuno wasn't sleepy yet and she wanted to watch a comedy show that night. He was tired for he had been practicing tennis all day before they had their dinner. Still, he gave in to her once again. He wouldn't mind as long as he could spend time with her.

A comedy show wasn't bad after all.

He looked to her way when she giggled.

"The brainy guy is so funny, don't you think so?" She asked glancing at him before looking back at the screen.

He gave her a tiny smile as he looked at her reaction. The way she giggled was kind of relaxing to him. He was tired but when he heard her giggle, he felt that all of his fatigue disappeared like that.

And it was changed into something… needy.

As he looked at her sideways appearance, he observed how her single braided hair moved to her other side. There were some strands of hair tickling to her neck and he couldn't help but look at that part of her. It was rather… inviting.

He was just a man… yeah, he would call himself that for he was a married person anyway and a married person had the right to do whatever he was thinking at that moment. Having that resolve in his mind, he slowly bent down, draping an arm at the back of the sofa while the other went to her belly, kissing her neck in the process.

"R-Ryoma—" She gasped when he licked her neck, "I—I am watching."

"Don't mind me then." He whispered as he continued doing his ministration. He even moved closer to her to feel her body.

"I… I can't concentrate when you are doing t-that."

He smirked as she tried to sound firm but she failed when she cracked at the end of her sentence, "I wonder who will win." He teased as he continued kissing her.

She tried watching but he could sense that her focus was not on the television anymore. He grinned when she finally looked at him wearing blushes on her face.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun," She said earning his frown because of honorifics once again but he shrugged it off when she bit her lower lip, "My belly is getting bigger now."

"What?" He said nuzzling his face near her ear, "I am not doing anything… yet."

"S-stop teasing me."

"Heh," He smirked brushing her braided hair, "The baby will not be harmed if we do it," He peeked at her after he said that and was satisfied when he saw her still blushing. And he was not going to stop there, "We might have twins as well if our luck is on our side."

She playfully hit him to his arm, "S-stop it. I... I can't believe you—ah!" She shrieked a little when he suddenly carried her without warnings. Her arms were automatically wrapped around to his neck, while he turned off the TV with his other hand miraculously.

"I am serious though." He said as he walked to their room.

At least, he had the trump card where it was useless for her to have her demands and he would use that card any minute now. He wouldn't miss it for the world anyway.

* * *

 **Two months alter:**

Sakuno stopped schooling for that month because her due date was coming near. He still had to come to school for there would be practices waiting for him for the next tournament. Even though it was like that, he made sure that Sakuno would call him if something happened.

It was a must at all cost, whenever he was.

…Like today.

He looked at his phone which was currently ringing. The practice was almost over and he was just sitting on a bench next to his bag. As he seated there, his phone suddenly rang. He checked his phone and was a little shocked when Sakuno was the one calling him. Without waiting for another ring, he answered it.

"Sakuno, what's wr—"

"A-anata…" Sakuno's voice was weak and he couldn't help but feel a little worried about her.

"Hey, are you alright?" He said gripping the phone hard.

"N-no… the water broke." She said trying to keep her sound audible.

"What?"

"… I… am giving birth Ryoma."

That was all he needed to hear. He dashed out of the court catching everyone's attention.

"Echizen, what happened?!" Momo shouted as he followed a few steps behind him.

"My wife's giving birth today!" He was able to tell him before he sped up to reach his home really fast.

 **xxx**

"Sakuno!" He dashed just to see her holding to the table for support while her other hand was holding her belly. She dropped the phone on the ground when she saw him.

"R-Ryoma…"

He didn't waste time and scooped her up. He used his father's car which the latter allowed him to use just in case of emergency. Good thing that he followed his father's advice to learn how to drive a car. It was really convenient. He carefully placed her to the passenger seat and walked around the driver's seat.

"Hang in there. We will go to the hospital." He speed up after that he said that.

* * *

 **At the hospital:**

His wife was brought to a stretcher when they entered the delivery room. He was blocked by the nurse when he attempted to come inside.

"I want to be with her! I am the husband!" He almost shouted to the nurse when the nurse did that.

"I am sorry sir, but you cannot until your wife gives birth."

"What do you mean until she gives birth? She's giving birth now, isn't she?"

"We will see if she's still laboring or not," The nurse explained, "We will call you if it's time."

Ryoma was somehow frustrated but he decided to agree, "Make sure you will."

The nurse nodded after he said and then she went inside. He slowly sat on the chair as he waited like forever.

"Ryoma!"

He looked to his side when he saw his coach along with the regulars, "Minna," He stood up when they reached him, "What are you all doing here?"

"What kind of question is that?" Sumire said slapping his back in the process, "My granddaughter is giving birth to my great granddaughter. What do you expect?"

"I can understand you sensei," He said enduring the slap that she gave him, "but them."

"We want to see your child too, silly," Momo said walking closer to him, "How's your wife?"

"Still laboring." He said. Somehow, he told the wrong person about the news but even so he knew that they would hear it sooner or later.

"Laboring? That would take time." Sumire looked at him, "Did her water break?"

"Hai, she told me on the phone."

"She will give birth any minute now!" Sumire said.

Before he could answer, the nurse a while ago opened the door and talked, "Sir, you can come in now, your wife's giving birth."

Ryoma didn't waste time and entered the room together with the nurse.

"Is that the time, sensei?" Tezuka asked Sumire which she nodded.

"There are certain time when a pregnant woman labors but to Sakuno's case, it seems that she would labor pretty fast."

The others nodded as if they understood her. It didn't matter anyway. All they could think of was Sakuno would be giving birth any minute now.

* * *

 **Inside the delivery room:**

After being instructed to wear a scrub suit and a face mask, he entered the room and saw Sakuno lying on the delivering table. She was already positioned of giving birth. He immediately walked closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Shhh, save your energy. I am right here." He said kissing her temple. She was sweating that moment.

Sakuno's breath was shallow. He knew that her concentration was divided. The midwife instructed her to push really hard when she felt the pain surfaces. She screamed once and was only scolded by the midwife.

"Don't shout! You'll lose your energy and you won't be able to push well!" She said still assisting her at giving birth.

Sakuno bit her lower lip. He gripped her already gripped hand to him. He knew that she needed strength that time and hoped that he could give her enough strength. The contractions of the womb were occasionally dawning upon her and she could only push for several times.

"It's… painful." She was able to murmur.

"Don't talk," He murmured back, "Come on, you can do it." He kissed her once again.

Sakuno nodded as she felt the pain was coming once again. She gathered enough air and pushed really hard.

"I can see the crowning of the head!" The midwife announced, "Assist her at pushing!" She pointed at one of the nurses and positioned near her belly. The midwife pulled the baby's head when Sakuno wasn't pushing anymore. In the swift of time, the baby was out and started crying even without slapping the butt. The midwife cut the baby's umbilical cord before she showed the baby to her;

"It's a boy."

He saw the contact Sakuno and the baby was doing at that very moment. Sakuno brushed the baby's cheek as she gave it a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile at them too. He placed a hand on top of hers;

"You did a good job."

She smiled at him and said, "A-arigatou… Ryoma…"

The nurse took the baby away as they continued cleaning her up. Luckily for Sakuno, she had a normal delivery. For first timers like her who would give birth at such a young age, they would probably go on caesarian section.

Sakuno made it without hardships aside from pushing through a lot of times.

He kissed her forehead while he looked around. The baby was currently having his first bath at that very moment. He thought of hearing about 'cord dressing' and having his 'vitamin K vaccination' a little later.

"We should take you to your room," The midwife said cutting his view from him, "The baby will be there in a few minutes."

Ryoma nodded after that. He walked out of the room and was welcomed with his coach and the regulars. He told them everything about what happened. Minutes later, she was in a room that he prepared for her. Sumire was the first one to hug her and congratulated them for having a baby boy. The others followed by after that.

"Ochibi's a father now." Eiji said catching their attention.

"Yeah," Kawamura agreed blushing in the process, "To think that he became a father before us."

"Taka-san, don't tell me you want to have a baby too?" Momo said teasing his senior a little.

"What? N-no!" The powerhouse player defended himself blushing in the process. The others started to laugh after that.

Ryoma was sitting on the bed, holding Sakuno's hand. Sakuno was blushing while they were having that kind of conversation. Later on, the baby was being brought to the room. He was bombarded after that but since the room was too small for all of them, the nurse politely told them that it would be best to let the parents spend some quality time with their baby. Sumire was the first one to agree so she called the others' attention and told them that they should leave.

The bid them goodbye and Sakuno's grandmother was the last one to accompany them.

"So what's the name of the baby?" She asked them.

They looked at each other and smiled afterwards. They both looked back at her and said one word:

"Ryuji."

Sumire smiled at them after hearing the baby's name, "That's a nice name."

Sumire soon left the two after that. Sakuno was instructed to leave the hospital tomorrow and Ryoma would be staying there with her. He looked at her together with the baby beside her;

"How do you feel?" He asked her.

Sakuno gave him a genuine smile before she answered him, "I feel blessed. Thank you for everything."

He brushed her messy hair and gently kissed her on the lips, "You thanked me enough for the day."

"I… still want to thank you still." She murmured blushing in the process.

Their foreheads were leaning against each other and stayed there for a while until the baby cried. They looked at the baby and sweat dropped. He frowned at her and asked the most obvious thing in the world.

"What now?"

Sakuno just shrugged at his question. He knew that they would have a long way to go. Ryuji would be giving them some tests of parenthood.

* * *

 **Done! How was the initial chapter? Haha… I don't know how this would** **turn out but I'll try my best to keep this up.**

 **I am returning Ryuji to you in this fic. I guess, I would like to have that name as Ryoma's boy. I am still planning to use his name (Ryuji) in my future fics. For now, this one would do… ^^**

 **Note: I posted this fic today because of a certain Reader of my fics. _SweetAngel/My crazy Angel_ , I kept my promise on your birthday. Happy Birthday to you... :) Though this is the first chapter, I don't know when to post the next. I have other fics to finish so I'll work on them first. I hope you like this domo. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :)**

 **Reviews please… make this author-san motivate herself even more… domo…**

 **Next Chapter: Echizen Ryuji**


	2. Echizen Ryuji

**Hye! It has been a long time since I updated this fic. I hope the readers of this fic is still around. I am going to update this as possible. I hope you like it. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

 **sweetCRAZYangel - Hello! It has been a while since your birthday. Now I posted another chapter on Sakuno's birthday. Hahaha, Thank you for the message at reactions mo nung nabasa mo to. Kawawa naman si Ryoma pag pinahirapan ko pa siya lalo. Tee hee hee... Well, I wanted to try something new when she wished impossible things. Chimpanzee is one of them... :3 Thank you very much. Hope to talk to you soon... :)**

 **saku-ryukun28 - Thank you for reading this sequel. I am glad that you like it. Also, I really appreciate that you finished reading It All Started with a Bet fic of mine. Thank you very much. I'll try my best to write more in the future. For the meantime, I hope you like this chapter. Domo... :)**

 **Your Jan. 2 review: I was also surprised you wrote another review. Tee hee hee. This may not be updated for quite a while but I'll assure you this will be finished in no time. Thank you for waiting for this fic to be updated. It did motivate me. :)**

 **Guest Sept. 29 - Thank you for loving this fic. I updated a new chapter. I hope that you also love this. Domo... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Echizen Ryuji**

 **Chapter Summary: He never thought that babysitting his own child could be so hard.**

* * *

The chirping of birds woke Ryoma up that early in the morning. He groaned as he started to move. Sleepy, he stretched his arm to his side and frowned when he felt nothing underneath it. When he opened his eyes, he found out that his wife was not sleeping beside him. His eyes went to the crib and also found nothing in it.

He slowly sat up and looked around. Sakuno and his son were no where to be found in the room. Sighing, he got off from the bed and went out of their room. His frown returned almost immediately when he noticed that there was no breakfast yet. He wasn't a morning person but that didn't mean that he couldn't eat breakfast. Well, he tried getting up early ever since Ryuji came into their lives.

It had been one week since then and he was still adjusting to it.

Ryoma became a father at the age of 21.

He looked around in the kitchen and in the living room and found no one. "Where are they?" He whispered as he went to the front door and opened it. The sun welcomed his skin the moment he stepped out from their front porch. He looked around for the third time and that was where he found what he was looking for.

Sakuno was standing across their front porch, swaying back and forth. Her eyes were closed as she moved. In her arms where the one week old little Ryuji tightly yet comfortingly tucked in. He could see from where he was standing that his son was awake. His hands were moving and he was trying to get his mother's attention. His eyes went back to his wife. Sakuno was wearing a yellow sundress. Her shortened braided plait was placed to her one side of her shoulder to keep Ryuji from it. He frowned when he realized that they were exposed under the sun.

He moved closer to them. Sakuno heard his footsteps a few inches away resulting her to look up and smiled at him.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun, did you sleep well?"

He frowned at her as he approahed them. His hand went to her cheek. She was surprised a little when he crossed the distance between them as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He smirked at her when she blushed a little. His other hand went to his son's sensitive head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Ryuji's scent was kind of addicting. It was hard to describe since he had not been closer to a baby since his own. He liked his baby's scent.

"Stop calling me with honorifics," He looked up to see her grinning at him, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," She said before she looked down at Ryuji, "You really look like a father now."

He almost raised an eyebrow before he answered, "I am a father." Ryuji made a noise and he held his small hand, "What are you both doing here exposing our son in the sun?"

"Obaa-chan said it's good for the baby's health to be exposed under the sun for a couple of minutes." She explained as she smiled at him, "The sun's not too bright so it won't hurt the skin."

"Is that so?" He said as he slowly took Ryuji from her arms carefully. Ryuji moved his eyes involuntarily as if he was adjusting to another warmth that was carrying him. The baby cooed when he found comfort in his arms. Sakuno giggled at that.

"You look cute. The both of you."

"I am not cute." Ryoma muttered as he looked at their baby who started to sleep, "Ryuji is."

His wife agreed by nodding but she didn't say anything. He looked at his wife who was standing beside him. She looked radiant being exposed under the sun and it felt nice to stare at her that way as he thought. They stayed there for a couple of minutes before Ryoma's stomach grumbled. Sakuno somehow heard it and couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess it's time for breakfast." Sakuno said walking ahead after she said that.

Ryoma smirked as he started to walk back still craddling Ryuji in his arms, "I thought you wouldn't have asked."

 **xxx**

They decided to visit Sumire after eating breakfast that morning. Luckily, it was the weekend and there were no practices and classes for the both of them. But they would spend some quality time with Sumire if they had the chance. Ryoma thought that it would be nice to seek some advice on how to take care of a baby.

They had been a parent for a week and they knew that it wasn't enough.

Sumire grinned wider when they arrived into their front porch, "Hello there! I''ve been expecting you both."

"Chissu..." Ryoma greeted pinning his hat down.

"Ohayou, Obaa-chan," Sakuno greeted kissing and hugging her grandmother and gestured Ryuji from her arms, "He kinds of missing his great grandmother."

Sumire laughed as she grabbed Ryuji from Sakuno and ushered them to come in, "How's my great grandson, huh? How are you?" She asked the baby playfully.

"Ryuji cannot understand that, right?" Ryoma whispered to Sakuno which made the latter chuckle.

"It's her way of communication to her great grandson."

Ryoma frowned but he didn't say anything. They continued walking in the living room and started talking about random things. Ryuji was placed in the makeshift crib where he stayed whenever they visited Sakuno's grandmother. The conversation went well until Ryuji began crying. They looked at the crib and started to stand up when they realized that the baby was indeed crying.

Sakuno took the baby to her arms and started cradling her. Her face then cringed when she realized why Ryuji was crying, "Ryuji-kun needs a change of diaper."

Ryoma frowned at her, "Did he drink a lot?"

Sumire looked at him amusingly, "Ryoma babies poop no matter how much they drink or eat," She faced her granddaughter and reached out to her great grandson, "Now, let's give him a bath, shall we?"

Sumire walked ahead to the kitchen sink and looked around first, "Ryoma, do you carry the baby's needs today?" He nodded knowing he must remember Sumire's advices all the time, "Good. Bring his bath supplies here. And Sakuno, grab a basin and some towels from the bathroom."

"Hai!" Both of them agreed. Ryoma returned with a bath soap and shampoo for the baby, "Can you heat some water? Use the teapot over there." She ordered as she pointed the teapot near the stove. Sakuno returned with the basin and towels in her hands, "Place a towel here." Sumire gestured her front.

As soon as the baby was placed on top of the towel, she started undressing the baby, "I'll get some oil. Sakuno, you continue."

Sakuno took her grandmother's place. Ryoma went near her and cringed once again.

"What does he drink? Why does he smell stink?"

"Ryoma, he drinks my milk, remember," She said as she wiped the stench clean, "The baby's poop isn't bad compared to an individual's."

"Hn." He said as he watched her tending to their baby. Ryuji was still crying from time to time probably not feeling comfortable.

Sumire returned with a bottle of oil in her hand. The pot made its noise at the same time, "Get that Ryoma. It's time for my great grandson for his bath."

Ryoma poured some warm water to the basin which was placed in the kitchen sink. Sumire mixed it with cold and tested its temperature, "Perfect." She applied some oil into Ryuji's frail body and prayed for a short while. Later on, she looked at Ryoma and gave the baby to him. He frowned a little as he took him from her.

"Give your son a bath." Sumire ordered.

"What?" Both Ryoma and Sakuno said at the same time.

"You heard me. Haven't you done it before?"

Ryoma shook his head before he looked at his wife, "Sakuno always does it."

"Good grief," Sumire muttered before she looked at her granddaughter, "Let your husband do it sometimes."

He looked at his own son and frowned, "Okay..." He slowly placed Ryuji into the basin who seemed surprised at the sudden change of temperature.

"Hold him between the back of his head and neck to keep him still," Sumire adviced him which he did, "Pour some water into his head and do it slowly and carefully." He followed his coach and grandmother's instructions.

He was getting into it. It was hard but was holding it in. Bathing a baby was a challenge for him, harder than being inside a court, beating the hardest opponent he had faced in his enitre life. Ryuji was only a week old and his body was still fragile and soft. No wonder that he felt uneasy whenever he was holding his own son, let alone giving him a bath.

After a few more minutes, Ryuji was finally refreshed. He stopped crying as if he expected the bath could be a relaxing one. Sakuno and Sumire smiled at the sight of the father and son as he lifted the baby a bit higher, carrying him under his arms. Ryoma felt proud of bathing his baby. He had done something fatherly to his son.

Then something 'sprinkled'.

All eyes followed it... which landed on Ryoma's t-shirt. There was a pregnant pause between the three before Sumire burst out laughing while Sakuno started giggling.

"Oh, Ryoma! You have been blessed!" Sumire said still laughing as she randomly slammed her hand on the table near her, "That's a nice one, great grandson!"

"Oh, Ryuji-kun!" Sakuno said covering her mouth with her hand. She was lost for words.

Ryoma looked at the both of them, glaring, his eyebrow twitching, "Not funny!" He looked at his own son who was amusingly smiling at him, "Definitely not funny!"

"Ryoma-kun, you can't blame him that," Sakuno said approaching him and the baby, "Here, give him to me." Ryoma gave him to her wordlessly. His frown was still visible in his face as he watched his wife cleaned the baby for the second time.

"Stop frowning boy!" Sumire said still stiffling a laugh as looked at him, "Go and change before you smell like... well, urine." She chuckled once again.

"You are not funny too, Obaa-san." He muttered but he left the kitchen. He could still hear them laughing as he grabbed his bag and pulled a spare t-shirt. Good thing that he always carried one whenever he went.

Sakuno was already dressing Ryuji went he went back to them. His eyes were closed but he knew that he was awake, judging of the movement of his hands.

"He's done!" Sakuno said as she finished doning their baby, "Now, we need to visit Rinko-san and Nanjiroh-san."

"Sakuno, why are you still calling them that? They are your parents now?" Sumire scolded her granddaughter.

Sakuno blushed as she looked down, "I... I am still adjusting," She looked at Ryoma who was frowning probably thinking of the same thing, "I am still not used to it."

"Just like how you call me," Ryoma muttered and looked at his wife lazily, "Do we have to,?"

"Yes. They are already waiting for us," She said lifting the baby in her arms, "Let's go so we could go home early."

Ryoma sighed as he followed his wife, grabbing their bags in the process. They waved goodbye to Sumire before walking on their way to his father's home. This was going to be a busy day for them.

 **xxx**

He hadn't touched his hand on the door when it was opened suddenly and Nanjiroh emerged from it. He went directly to his grandson and took him from Sakuno.

"How is my little grandson, huh? How is my little grandson?" Nanjiroh asked as he leaned closer and placed his nose to Ryuji's.

"He will not answer you, Oyaji. He's only one week old." Ryoma said walking ahead into the house. Sakuno followed him, not forgetting to bow at his father-in-law.

"Seishounen, you are simply ruining my moment with my grandson." Nanjiroh said following them behind.

Rinko was making lunch already while Nanako was helping her.

"Konnichiwa Rinko-san, Nanako-san." Sakuno greeted as she approached them. Rinko faced her and knocked her slightly on the head.

"Call me mother. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Sakuno blushed as she fidgeted with her fingers, "Gomenasai... K-Kaa-san."

Nanako giggled at her expression, "You are so adorable."

Sakuno blushed harder. Ryoma was just watching them teasing his wife. He liked seeing his wife blush like that. The girls seemed to get along with each other so he decided to go to his father and his son. Nanjiroh was sitting on the coach playing with Ryuji. He noticed that the baby hadn't slept yet. He approached them and sat beside his father.

"He needs to sleep now, Oyaji." Ryoma just said monotonously.

"Don't be a killjoy Ryoma! Can't you see that we're having fun here?" He lifted Ryuji in the air as the baby started moving.

"He's sleepy and that's all I know." He said grabbing the baby from him but before he could, Nanjiroh moved him away from him.

"He'll sleep in my arms," He said craddling the baby in his arms, "You have held him enough, my boy."

"He's my son, Oyaji," He frowned at him, "In case you don't know."

"Right." Nanjiroh said as he paid back attention to his grandson.

"Boys! Stop arguing for the child," Rinko said joining Ryoma and Nanjiroh in the living room. Nanako and Sakuno were trailing behind her, "The baby is tired and you both aren't helping." Without warning, Rinko grabbed the baby from his arms and started to craddle him.

Nanjiroh pouted while the girls giggled. Ryoma had some smirk in his face as he looked as his own father, "Mother knows best."

Sakuno sat beside him. Ryoma reached for her hand and squeezd it. His wife looked at him shyly and smiled afterwards.

"You two are really cute together." Nanako suddenly said. She was looking at them the whole time and could help herself.

Ryoma looked away finding their carpeted floor interesting to watch while his wife blushed harder. Rinko and Nanako giggled more while Nanjiroh snickered at them this time.

"Baka Oyaji!" Ryoma muttered.

"Now what did i do?"

"Nothing. You are just." He said as he looked ahead as he squeezed his wife's hand tightly.

"Quiet boys! Ryuji-kun is sleeping now." Rinko said still craddling the baby. The rest of them was wearing a smile as they looked at the grandmother and grandson.

Ryoma and Sakuno stayed for lunch and spent the whole afternoon at Echizen's. Ryoma dared Nanjiroh to have a tennis match that lasted for three hours. Rinko taught Sakuno how to cook some meals that Ryoma would like. She wanted to learn from her ever since the marriage but never had the chance to.

After the match, Ryoma rested for a bit together with Nanjiroh until Rinko called them for a snack. They both stood up and went inside the house. After the short snack, he decided that it was time for them to go home.

Fortunately, Sakuno agreed with him and Nanjiroh couldn't do anything about it. When Ryoma's father finally conceeded, he approached his son and smirked at him;

"You just want to be alone with your wife that's why."

"We want to be alone." He frowned not really getting his father's words.

Nanjiroh snickered as he leaned to his ear and whispered something. His face turned a little red before he pried his arm away from him.

"Baka Oyaji!"

The rest watched them as Nanjiroh began to laugh hard.

"What's the matter, Ryoma?" Sakuno asked him, their baby in her arms.

"He really can't wait to hav-"

Ryoma smacked his father's mouth with his hand, "Just get lost!" He said walking past him who was still snickering.

"Ittekimasu!" Sakuno called to them before she followed him. Rinko and Nanako both waved goodye to them. Ryoma could hear the smack his mother gave to his father after they said their goodbyes to them. He couldn't help but smirk at that.

 **xxx**

The rest of the afternoon came uneventful for them. Ryuji woke up a few minutes the moment they got home. Ryoma watched Tv as Sakuno placed the baby in his crib.

"I'll prepare our dinner, can you look after him?" She said before walking into the kitchen.

He watched her wife for a few minutes. Sakuno had some energy left after all the things they did together the whole afternoon. Her back was facing him and he couldn't help but feel... invited.

He almost cursed his father for planting his words into his brain. But she was his wife and they already had a child. They hadn't done it for quite a while so maybe that was the reason he was a bit... needy.

Thinking that, he slowly stood up and walked silently to his wife. He stood behind her and slowly wrapped his arms to her waist. Sakuno flinched from the sudden contact and blush immediately appeared to her face.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Honorifics again? Sakuno?" He muttered as he leaned down and kissed her neck. He earned a gasp from her that made him smirk.

"B-but Ryoma-I'm, I am cooking."

"That can wait," He turned her around and pushed himself to her, "but I can't." He leaned down once again and kissed her neck.

"Ryoma-wait!" She pushed him making him frown. She was already blushing as she looked at him, "Ryuji-kun is awake. Look!"

Ryoma followed her gaze and she was right. Ryuji was awake. The baby was wagging his hands in the air seeking attention. He sighed as he looked back at his wife.

Sakuno touched his cheek and kissed his other before she smiled at him, "What about dinner first and when it's night and Ryuji's asleep..." She bit her lower lip.

He waited for her to finish her sentence but she didn't. She was blushing really hard. He observed her for a few seconds before he smirked at her.

"Let's eat dinner then."

 **xxx**

Everything went fast right after dinner. Ryoma watched his wife craddling their son in her arms. Ryuji was finally asleep as he saw her place the baby in his crib slowly, not making any noise to wake him up. Ryoma immediately stood up and went behind her.

He had waited enough so he couldn't wait anymore. Just like what he did in the kitchen earlier, he wrapped his arms to her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I-impatient, Ryoma-kun?" She whispered her breath was shortened.

"You bet I am," He turned her around and cupped her cheeks, "No more hindrances." He crossed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. He could feel her trying to mimic his movements but she had not recovered when he tried different things to her.

He pushed her forward until the back of her knees bumped the side of their bed. He pushed her down and went on top of her. His hands were extended to her side as he stared at her. Sakuno was already in her night gown. The silky one. The one he demanded for her to wear tonight. His wife was crimson red. They were married for over a year but there were things that she couldn't get rid of.

It didn't matter because he liked this side of her.

"R-Ryoma..."

His eyes went to hers. She was indeed red... and vulnerable. He was filled with rage as he grabbed her hands and placed on top of her. Not removing his hands to hers, he slowly leaned down and kissed her again. Sakuno responded almost immediately, passionately, sending him the love she felt for him.

And Ryoma could feel her.

He grip her hands first before letting them go, telling her not to remove them where they were. Sakuno semed to get the hint because she nodded.

He smirked as he leaned back looking at her. His eyes darted to her silky shirt. His hands slowly unbutton each of them. His eyes never left her own as he undid her. She bit her lower lip as she waited for him to finish. He was a bit eager knowing that she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. He was about to pull her shirt open apart when he heard a sudden cry.

Both of them looked at the sound and Ryoma almost facepalmed.

Ryuji was awake and crying.

Sakuno immediately sat and stood up covering her almost exposed body as she approached the crib. She lifted the baby who was still crying, "Ryuji-kun, did we wake you up? Sorry about that."

Ryoma lied down, his arm was on his forehead and grunted, "The baby hates me."

Sakuno left a chucke as she sat on the edge of the bed, "Come on, dear. You cannot blame him. Babies tend to wake up anytime."

"And he chooses this moment to wake up? He's sly." He glared at his innocent child who was still cryin in her arms.

"Oh, Ryoma. We can wait," She touched Ryuji's cheek, "I think he's hungry. He hasn't fed right after dinner."

Ryoma sat up and approachef them. Sakuno placed the baby properly in her lap. He peeked behind Sakuno just as she fed the baby with her 'milk'. He didn't understand his own feelings at the moment. It was like Ryuji was doing it on purpose.

He could taste her but him, the husband, couldn't?

It was unfair. Trying to be equal, he leaned closer to her from behind. He ran his hand to her plait and placed it behind her back. Her neck and chest were a bit exposed to him now. He kissed her neck first before he nuzzled into her ear.

"Ne, Sakuno..." He whispered making her shiver.

"H-hai..." She answered almost immediately.

"I am envious." He placed his hand to her belly and he moved upward just to emphazised his words. What surprised him was Sakuno started laughing. He frowned at her, "What?"

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma." She grinned before she placed her free hand to his cheek, leaning in to kiss him in the process.

He responded to the kiss and soon dominated it. Hearing her saying his own catchphrase was a total turn on to him. Why not? It sounded... inviting. He decided that he could wait.

Only for a little longer.

* * *

 **Done! Hoe was chapter 2? I hope this is still good. I Have the idea what to write next but I have to form the words. I hope you like this. Domo.**

 **Reviews please. Even one word is enough. I'll reply with two... or more. XDD**

 **Next Chapter: Bond with the senpais**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **RYUZAKI SAKUNO!**


	3. Bond with the Senpais

**Hye! I am back! I am so sorry guys! I know I rarely update this fic. But now, I will try to focus on updating this along with my Cherry Valentines. Just wait for it. Please endure me for a bit. Domo.**

 **This chapter is dedicated my angel, sweetCRAZYangel. I hope you like this. Belated Happy Birthday to you... :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

 **cposcabee - Thank you for waiting and I hope that you are still waiting. Tee hee hee. Yep, this is a different one and I hope that you still love it. Thank you once again. :)**

 **tenzy - Thank you for choosing this. Unfortunately for him yeah... :3 Well, you'll find that out soon... Thank you once again. :)**

 **RMichuu - Thank you for loving this! Yeah, unfortunately for Ryoma indeed. Well, I made an announcement about this fic at the end. You'll soon find out. And you will also know that in the future too. Tee hee hee. Thank you very much. I hope you like this. Domo... :)**

 **Lu-chanxo - Thank you very much... :) I'll do my best for that. I hope you like this chapter. Domo... :)**

 **yukina-chan15 - I am glad that you like it. Yep, it was funny, indeed. I actually imagined a scene like that in real life and I couldn't stop laughing... tee hee hee. Thank you for loving the chapter. I hope that you like this as well. Thank you... :)**

 **sweetCRAZYangel - Tee hee he, so many things had happened and they were all funny indeed. Thank you very much... :)**

 **Yeah, it's been over a year again. I am sorry for that. There are too many... distractions these days... :3 I hope that you like this one. Domo... :)**

 **Saku-ryukun28 - Hello ! Thank you for reading my fanfics. I really appreciate them. Thank you once again. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

 **Michiyo323 - Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. Yep, they are growing on each other totally. I guess that thought will to be found out in the future. Thank you for reading this fic. I hope you like this one as well. :)**

 **Guest - Thank you for reading most of my stories. I really appreciate that you did. Sorry, it took so long for me to update this. It did take more than a year for me to update. I hope this will be worth the wait. Thank you once again. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bond with the Senpais**

 **Chapter Summary: Bonding time with the senpais turned into a chaotic one?**

* * *

Ryuji's squeal emanated through the whole bedroom which was followed by Sakuno's giggling. Ryoma groaned from under the pillow. He peeked at his wife and son making weird and funny noises. Sakuno was sitting on the bed in an indian sit style while Ryuji was lying on his back in front of her. His wife's index fingers were pointing to his son's side aiming to tickle the four-month old baby. It seemed that he knew what was coming he couldn't stop from squealing.

Like a girl.

"Is that really Ryuji?" Ryoma asked as he slowly sat up and moved beside her, "Why is he making noises like a girl?"

Sakuno looked at him for a brief moment before looking back at their son, "It's a baby's voice, dear. It will change when he grows up." She played with Ryuji once again and he started to do that girly squeal. His wife started to giggle as well.

Ryoma noticed that he was getting impatient. Ryuji tried to turn to his side but Sakuno started to tickle him to the other side so he could lie back once again. His son tried doing the same to the other side. He frowned at that.

"I think he wants to turn to his stomach." He voiced out his thoughts to her.

"Well, he is having strong reflexes. He can easily turn to his sides and probably lie on his stomach completely."

Ryuji smiled as he lifted both of his tiny hands, probably tired of trying to turn to his sides. Ryoma smiled back and grabbed one of his awaiting hands and his son gripped on it.

"Sakuno, look!" He called he grabbed his other hand and he felt same pull, "Ryuji wants to sit." He said when he noticed that his son was pulling himself towards him.

"R-Ryoma! He can't sit yet! Not until his teeth appear first!" Sakuno exclaimed as she picked the baby and placed him on her lap. He started laughing once again, "They will appear two months later."

"How do you know that?" He frowned at her.

"Obaa-chan lend me some books to read about babies. We have to see if his teeth will appear after six months or we will wait for another six months before we can see his first set of teeth."

"Do you seriously believe that?"

"There's nothing wrong believing that."

He looked at her as she kissed Ryuji on the cheek. The baby started to squeal once again. He moved closer to them as he wrapped his arm around her waist as he caressed his son's cheek with his other hand.

"Since when did you become snarky?"

She looked at him incredulously before blushing, "I-I am not snarky!"

"Is that so?"

"H-hai..." Sakuno agreed before moving away from him, "C-come on, we should get going?"

Ryoma's brows creased once again as he stared at his wife, "Go where?"

His wife looked at him as if he was just born yesterday. She cradled Ryuji in her arms gently, "You promised senpai-tachi to spend the whole day at Obaa-chan's today, remember?"

Sakuno's words slowly registered to his brain and realization dawned on him. He silently cursed when he finally remembered. They wanted to have a bonding moment with their son. They didn't stop until he finally made that stupid promise and that would be today.

He didn't want anything but to spend time with his wife and son but he would not have any of it at the moment. Not until later. Sighing, he slowly got up from the bed and made his way to where his wife was standing. He placed his hand to his son's fragile head and kissed his forehead before leaning up and kissed his wife's lips afterwards. That caught Sakuno by surprise and smirked at her reaction, which her face was blushing at the moment.

It felt nice to know that he still had that effect on her.

"Let's go then."

xxx

"There are the Echizen family!" Momo called getting the other's attention. He could see him standing near the front porch as they made their way to him. Soon after, Eiji and Kawamura appeared behind the former. Eiji grinned as he spotted them and didn't waste any time to approach the young family.

"The Ochibi Jr. is finally here!" He announced. Ryuji squealed when he saw the acrobatic player in front of him. He gently took the baby from Sakuno's arms and walked back to the front door, "Isn't he cute?"

Ryoma placed his arm to his wife's shoulder as he watched his senpai carry his baby inside. Momo and Kawamura cooed on both sides of Eiji. He didn't know what would happen now that his baby was surrounded with his senpais so he would be alert at all time.

They reached the living room and saw Tezuka, Fuji and Oishi sitting in the sofa. The former was reading a novel, while the other two were watching a sports show on TV. They all turned to them when Eiji announced their arrival. Tezuka, however, went back at reading after a short brief of staring.

Eiji watched them for a few moments. Ryuji was making weird noises as his hands were trying to reach that wasn't actually there. The acrobatic player suddenly grinned as he made his way to his captain and without warning, he deposited the baby into his now free hands, book was somehow abandoned.

Sakuno gasped as Ryoma's eyes dilated. They didn't expect Eiji to do that to their captain.

"What's this?" Tezuka exclaimed! He was holding the baby under his arms. His feet started kicking while his hands were moving randomly. Ryoma could see that his son was up for a game.

"It's a baby, buchou?" Eiji said obviously as the others looked at them, "It's Ochibi's baby?"

Tezuka looked at him as if he had just realized the answer of the easiest question ever made. He stared back at the baby who was still giggling being suspended on mid-air.

"B-buchou, I think it would be safe to carry him to your lap." Sakuno awkwardly said. Oishi and Fuji grinned at each other before watching their captain. Tezuka lowered the baby gently on his lap.

"Saa, you look like a father yourself, Tezuka." Fuji smiled as he looked at their tensai. Ryuji was doing something funny on his lap. If Tezuka wasn't securing his hold on him, he would've fallen from his lap, considering that he was moving from side to side. Tezuka's expression was hard to recognize but it wasn't enough not to laugh at him.

"My grandson is finally here," Sumire walked into the room with Inui trailing behind her. Sakuno and Ryoma approached her to show manners before she went to Tezuka and picked the baby up from his lap. Ryoma could see the relief of breath the captain released the moment their sensei took hold of the baby, "You should set the table now so everyone can eat. Sakuno, have you breastfeed Ryuji?"

Sakuno blushed tenfold when her grandmother announced that to everyone, but she nonetheless, nodded. Ryoma feigned a cough when they heard some of them snickering.

"Someone else must have received another breastfeeding in the house." Eiji whispered to Momo who snickered at the same time. Ryoma glared at them making Sakuno to blush even more.

"Mou, stop it you guys!" She covered her face with her hands. She turned around leaning her head to Ryoma's shoulder while he wrapped his arm to her waist.

"Stupid senpais."

"Enough with the teasing! Now, go eat! Let me bond with my grandson for a while." She cooed as Ryuji squealed once again.

The baby was really energetic.

The others followed suit and went to the kitchen. Minutes later, the dining room was a chaos. Tomoka and the trio arrived making the area messier. Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand at one point. It caught her attention and smiled at him.

"Ryuji-kun will be surrounded by loud senpais." She commented.

"Don't be like that, Ryuzaki-chi!" Eiji called when he heard her speaking, "We're not that loud." The background's noise intensified after he said that.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at him, "Right."

"Obaa-san! Let me carry Ryuji-chan!" Momo called out from the noise.

"No, Momo-chan-senpai! It's my turn to carry him!" Tomoka debated approaching the sofa where their sensei was sitting.

"No, you don't! You just arrived!" Eiji followed immediately. One minute he was in front of them, the next he disappeared. Oishi shrugged as he showed concern for the baby, who was just miraculously enjoying the commotion.

"Give them a break, Eiji! You just carried the baby when the Echizens arrived here."

Ryoma and Sakuno just watched the scenario in front of them. It was really a mess and the baby like their company.

"Is... Ryuji-kun going to be alright?"

He draped an arm to her shoulder as he drew her closer to his body while watching their baby being cooed by their senpas and sensei, "He should be."

xxx

The commotion died down when they went to the courtyard. Oishi was holding the baby this time while the others started stretching up. Sakuno was sitting beside him smiling at the gesture. Her best friend was on her other side talking to Horio. Or bickering to Horio.

Sumire was preparing for their snacks for later which Sakuno wanted to help only to be rejected by her grandmother.

Oishi placed Ryuji on his lap while he was playing tickles with the baby. The infant just wouldn't stop squealing. The others started to stare at them curiously.

"Oishi, don't make him laugh too much. It could hurt his stomach." Inui reminded him.

"Since when can you calculate the baby's needs, Inui-senpai?" Ryoma asked the data analysis.

Inui pushed the rim of his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, "Since the appearance of the baby."

"Since when did you become a gynecologist?" Ryoma asked again.

He opened his notebook and wrote something in it, "Since the appearance of the baby."

Ryoma frowned, "Since when did you become a pediatrician?"

"Since the appearance of the baby."

"Since when do you two stop talking nonsense about the baby?" Oishi interrupted lifting the baby to his shoulder and pat him on his back.

"Since the appearance of the baby!" The two answered at the same time. They looked at each other. Frowned and looked away afterwards. Sakuno laughed at their antics.

That was when the baby barfed.

The whole court yard was silent after that. They were all looking at the baby who started to wiggle his hands on both sides trying to turn his face around so he could see more familiar faces in front of him.

"There you go," Oishi whispered softly as he held the baby at arms length. Ryuji smiled as he kicked his feet in mid air, "You are so full of energy, aren't you?" He cradled the baby in his arms and smiled at the same time.

"Oishi-senpai, you are amazing!" Momo commented after a few seconds of being silent. The vice captain looked up and stared at their second powerhouse player of the team.

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned at him as he grabbed Ryuji's tiny fingers with his bigger ones.

"The baby has been playing all day and he hasn't eaten his meal yet but you have got him to barf."

Oishi looked at Ryuji who was trying to suck his own thump but he prevented it, "Well, he's been laughing a lot and the air he breathes might stay longer. And just as Inui said, it could hurt his stomach. I made him barf in order to do that."

Everyone felt silent after that, watching as Oishi tend to the baby's demands. It wasn't long until Eiji broke the silence.

"Wow, Oishi... You look like a mother."

Oishi looked at his doubles partner and frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"That's what I mean!" Eiji grinned wider as he looked around him, "If Tezuka-buchou is the father, then you are definitely the mother."

Tezuka glared at him while Oishi blushed at the comment.

"I-I am not-"

"It's true Oishi-senpai! Ryuji-kun likes you being held by you!" Tomoka agreed. With that detail, the vice captain looked down at the baby. And sure enough, he was reaching for him to grabbed both of his hands. Oishi blushed even more.

"The mother hen in the group." Momo whispered teased.

"Totally!" Eiji agreed.

"Stop it! You guys!"

All of the sudden, Ryuji suddenly shrieked. All eyes were on him. Oishi lifted him from his lap and tried to calm him down.

"What's wrong, Ryuji-kun," He asked worriedly, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you shouted, senpai," Tomoka answered, gesturing to get the baby from him, "You scared the baby."

"I did not shout!" He defended letting her get the baby from him, "Not at least loud."

Sakuno tried to coo him as her best friend craddled him to stop crying, "Hush baby, don't cry. Aunt Tomoka is here to save you."

"From what? Being a nagger?" Horio snickered but she heard him.

"Stop being stupid! It's contagious and I don't want Ryuji-kun get it from you." Tomoka retorted.

"What did you say!" Horio shouted as he approached her. Ryuji flinched at the sound of the voice and started to cry once again.

"Oh, look what you've done!" Tomoka glared at him hugging the baby closer to her, "Just when I almost made him from stop crying."

"Well, you started it!"

"I am not!"

They watched the two bicker while Ryuji continued to cry. His face was flushed as he gripped both of his tiny hands. Ryoma sighed in annoyance before he grabbed the baby from Tomoka. The girl was shocked at the sudden action.

"Hey!"

"You guys aren't helping," He brushed Ryuji's cheek making him feel the warmth of his fingers. The baby peered an eye and recognized his father. He sobbed for a few minutes before he grabbed his finger and started playing with it. A smile was crept to his lips when he saw his son smiling again. When he noticed that all eyes were on him, he finally looked. He didn't fail to see everyone staring at him.

"What?"

Everyone remained silent before Momo shook his head, "Nothing, it's just... you are such a natural father."

Ryoma resisted to raise a brow, "Yeah! And my wife is such a natural mother."

Sakuno blushed as she stood beside him.

"Saa, Echizen. No need to be so worked up," Fuji said smiling at them, "It's only natural."

"Why don't we play instead," Kawamura suggested making everyone to look at him, "I think Ryuji-kun likes some entertainment."

"Good idea, Kawamura-san," Momo agreed as he rotated his arm to get ready, "I'll play first. Get your butt here Mamushi and let's play."

Kaidoh hissed as he walked on the other side of the court, "You don't need to tell me twice, idiot."

"Hey! Let's play doubles, nya!" Eiji ran to Momo's side who crinched at his senpai's suggestion.

"Doubles, seriously senpai?"

"Don't worry, Momoshiro. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, because we'll going to beat you." Both people looked at the other side where Inui was standing beside Kaidoh. Racket was in his hand already.

"Ah! That's unfair! You two have at least synchronicity with each other!" Momo pointed at their opponents.

"Hey! Are you saying that we don't have?" Eiji retorted looking at him.

"Your partner is technically Oishi-senpai," Momo defended, "You two have more parallelism than you have with me."

Eiji ducked low as he grinned wider, "It'll be fine. Besides, I love challenges. You are ready for something like this, are you not?"

Momo stared at him a few seconds before walking towards the net and took his stance, "More than I'll ever be."

Ryoma watched the both team taunt each other. From the corner of his eyes, he could hear Ryuji squealing once again. His son was really cheerful and energetic. He could also see the sparkling his eyes were making as he stared at the court. He smirked at the sight.

He knew that his son would be following his footsteps in the future.

xxx

One hour had passed and both teams were down. Kaidoh-Inui pair won the game. It was a close match. Eiji did praise Momo for a job well done. The second powerhouse player grinned awkwardly despite the lack of air he had. Momo would do better for the doubles match if he trained to be one. But he was certain that he wouldn't get it with him.

He wasn't fond of playing doubles anyway.

Oishi and Fuji walked to the court next and started a serious match. The others started cheering the both of them.

"Anata, aren't you going to play?" Sakuno asked him. She had the baby in her arms now.

He faced the both of them, "Later." He brushed Ryuji's dark greenish hair making him laugh a bit.

Sakuno chuckled, "Ryuji-kun is ticklish everywhere."

He looked at her and studied her innocent face, "Just like you?"

His question made her blush, "I-I am not!"

His smirked at her reaction this time, "Do you want me to prove it?"

She blushed even harder, "I told you not!" Ryuji giggled at the expression of his mother.

Ryoma grabbed her neck and placed his forehead to her, "Even Ryuji disagreed with you."

"Mou! Stop teasing me!" She bit her lower lip but she never moved away, "And don't involve Ryuji-kun in this."

"Oi, you lovebirds! Stop being sweet. You're going to steal all the sugar in the world!"

We both leaned back and at the same time, Ryuji laughed raising both of his hands. Sakuno blushed as she looked down on her son and kissed him on the cheek. Ryoma glared at Momo who broke their momentum.

Not long before Sumire called everyone for a snack. Tezuka and Fuji volunteered to bring the snack outside. Sakuno placed Ryuji to the makeshift crib that the regulars built for him. Ryoma watched his son wiggled both of his hands and feet as if he saw something interesting in front of him. His wife sat beside the crib while her best friend sat beside her. The others went to their own seat in front of the table Tezuka and Fuji prepared. Ryoma sat next to Momo. As soon as the food was placed on the table, they started digging in.

"So Echizen, how are you faring of being a father?" Momo said after biting his food.

Ryoma frowned as he swallowed his, "Fine."

"What a short answer!" Momo commented.

"Saa, it's not easy to be a father," Fuji said making everyone look at him, "There are nights that these two have to wake when Ryuji-kun cries. They have to tend the baby's needs."

Horio peered at him and asked, "How do you know that, senpai? Have you experienced it?"

"He doesn't, you idiot!" Tomoka retorted, "He has a brother so he knows!"

"Their ages are not far from each other," Horio retorted back, "That doesn't count."

"It's common sense, dummy!"

"Hey, stop it, you two!" Oishi said making them stop from bickering automatically, "You are alarming Ryuji-kun."

Truth be told. Ryuji was on his stomach and he looked awful. He was staring at Tomoka, probably wondering why she was making such a face.

Sakuno went to the crib and comforted Ryuji by rubbing his back with her hand. He looked up and stared at his mother before smiling soundlessly this time.

Ryoma smiled at the scene before he faced Fuji with a determined look, "Let's play, Senpai."

The tensai responded with his signature smile, "I thought you would never ask."

xxx

The rest of the day went like that. There had been teasing, chasing, laughing, brawling, eating and crying, well, in Ryuji's part. The baby was indeed the attention for everyone. The team stopped playing from time to time, surprisingly abandoning their position just to take a peek at the baby.

Ryuji was carried alternatively by the parents, Sumire, Tomoka, Eiji and Oishi. All the time, he squealed whenever someone make funny faces in front of him.

Ryoma just couldn't help but imagine how girly he sounded. He had this thought if he sounded like that when he was a baby but he would never dare ask his father about that.

Afternoon came and Ryuji was finally tired and exhausted from the activities he could see from his baby eyes. Sakuno cradled her in her arms as she looked at him fondly;

"We better head back home." She whispered not tearing her eyes from the baby. Ryoma could only nod at her before he looked at his team.

"It's been a long day. She's right."

Oishi sighed as he placed his hand to the sleeping baby's head, "He's so energetic."

Tomoka peeked from Sakuno's shoulder, "He sure is. I wonder if he's going to be like his father when he grows up."

Ryoma frowned at her before deciding to reply to her words, "He will be." Sakuno could only laugh at him.

He started preparing all the things to bring home. The rest helped Sumire to clean the area. They were a bit upset knowing the the youngest family was about to head home. They actually missed the baby's unusual behaviour. Ryoma and Sakuno said their goodbyes after the latter kissed and hugged her grandmother.

"Be careful."

"Hai." They both said in unison.

The ride home was smooth. Ryuji slept all the way and even when he was placed to his own crib. The baby slept like a log. He watched his wife tend to their son before he walked behind her.

"He's out for a while." He whispered to her ear before wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Seems like it..." She murmured just to make sure that Ryuji wouldn't wake up. She blushed and tried to resist a gasp when he bit her lower lobe of her ear playfully, "R-Ryoma-kun! What are you doing?" She whispered-shout at him, only to shiver more when he kissed her neck.

"What do you think I am doing?" He asked smirking in the process as he boldly sniffed her scent. His arms tightened around her.

She let out a gasp that time. Her blush intensified as he looked at her, "Y-You are going to wake Ryuji-kun because of your actions." She scolded firmly keeping her voice low.

"Then let's get out of here." Without warming, Ryoma lifted her off her feet making her yelp due to shock then hit him in the shoulder when she recovered from it.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!"

Ryoma could only smile as he carried his wife to their room. He was tired because of the so called 'uneventful' things they did but he didn't care about that. Because he knew that he would be rewarded even before the day ended.

* * *

 **Done! Sorry! This took a whole year to update this. I have an announcement to make. This fic will really have five chapters just like my Marriage Complex. It was planned even before I started this. So sorry that this took a very loooooong time to update. But I'll finish this asap so I can focus on my two other fics. Please, just a bit more... Domo.**

 **Belated Happy White Day! For those readers of this fic who loved it, I am returning the feeling twice as you gave it. Thank you... :)**

 **Next Chapter: The Future**


	4. The Future

**Hye! I am back! As I promised, I wasn't that long to update. Well, I hoped I wasn't. Anyway, this is the forth chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will be.**

* * *

 **Lu-chanxo - Hullo, thank you very much. Yeah, this has been stuck for a long time and I want to finish this as soon as possible. And thanking you is the only thing I can do for reading my fic. So thank you once again. Sorry for waiting. You'll not going to wait for long. This will end soon and then I'll continue my other Ryusaku fic. It's not new actually, it's my Cherry Valentines fic. I'll continue writing that. Thank you once again. :)**

 **Asuna11 - Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I am honestly nervous everytime I update a chapter. But I'll try my best to write better ones.**

 **cposcabee - Hello. Yeah, it's been a while. I hope the story is still intact though. But this is not a long fic. One more chapter and it's done. Thank you very much.**

 **yukina-chan15 - Yep, I am back. Thank you for reading this chapter. I kinda miss the senpais so I include them after so many months of waiting tee hee hee... :3**

 **Yep, and Ryoma was really naughty. I hope they are real... *sighs***

 **Anyway, thank you for waiting. This is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **\- Thank you for reading. I am glad that you like the bonding time with the senpais. I hope that you like this chapter as well... :)**

 **Wind of SilentBell - thank you for reviewing. I updated today. Thank you... :)**

 **crimsonwolf94 - Thank you for liking the both stories. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you once again... :)**

 **sweetCRAZYangel - You are welcome... :) I love you too my angel... :3 I promised you that I would so I did it for your birthday... :)**

 **Tee hee hee, You'll imagine how Ryoma would do that... at least when Ryuji grows up. Well, this is the next chapter. I hope you like it... domo... :)**

 **saku -ryukun28 - You are welcome... it's been on hiatus for a long time. I intend to end this as soon as possible. I'll continue with the other Ryosaku fic after this. Thank you for following my story. I really appreciate it.**

 **Deathbell1617 - you are welcome. Well, I updated today. I hope you will like this as well. Thank you... :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Future**

 **Chapter Summary: He started to think of the future. Ryuji's future...**

* * *

The past months had been exhausting for Ryoma. For his wife, to be exact. Raising a child was no game at all. It was never easy to begin with. Ryoma didn't know what to do. When Ryuji was crying, he tried to think what the baby wanted. It was actually random. He thought he was hungry but he really wanted to change diaper. He thought he was hungry but something was painful in his body. He thought that he was hurting but he was hungry or wanted to change diaper. The cycle continued like that.

Ryoma was never frustrated.

Sakuno was always the one who could guess what Ryuji really wanted. How did he know this? The brat ended up giggling after the deed was done. Yeah, he was calling his own baby a brat now.

Ryuji was turning one year two days from now. He was no longer an infant. The grandpeople were already planning for his first grand birthday. He didn't interrupt their plans for Ryuji was their first grandchild. Sakuno wouldn't mind if they planned it for him.

Ryuji was getting mischievous as the months went by. He was a troublemaker now. 'Like his father' just as Sakuno would say to him. Ryoma narrowed his eyes at that but he only received giggles from her. As he stared at his son, he slowly seeing his resemblance to him. Ryuji was becoming more of him, less his expressions.

He was cheerful and playful, sensing the signs of his mischievousness from his traits.

"Mama! Mama!" Ryuji called out to Sakuno. Ryoma and Sakuno both looked at Ryuji who was already standing in front of the small table of their living room. His hands were gripping the side of the table clumsily assisting himself to walk. Sakuno immediately ran to his side before he could fall.

"Ryuji-kun! You have to be careful! What if you hurt yourself!" She scolded Ryuji as he landed on his mother's lap and started laughing.

Ryoma sighed. The brat had the nerve to laugh while he made his mother worry for him. Ryuji couldn't walk yet but he was taking baby steps, not without something to hold to. He walked towards them and sat beside Sakuno. He patted his son's hair as he looked at him seriously.

"Be careful there buddy," He reminded him, "You don't want your mother to worry about you all the time."

His son looked at him and started sitting up before crawling up to him. He watched him to approach him until he reached his lap, climbing on it before wrapping his arms around his neck. He frowned as he observed his son until he started to speak;

"Carry, Dada!"

Ryoma frowned even more as Sakuno giggled. Ryuji struggled to his neck so he could lift him up.

"He wants your attention, anata."

Finally relenting to his demand, he stood and brought Ryuji up with him. He touched his son's nose as he murmured, "It's Papa." That was one thing he was annoyed about.

Ryuji could call Sakuno properly but could not when it came to him.

"Dada! Dada!" Ryuji started calling him. He sighed as he walked outside.

Their court yard was, miraculously, clean. Saved for Sakuno's cleaning. When his senpais came to visit them, the area became messy, much to his wife and grandmother's chagrin. He definitely didn't want his own mother to see the mess they would create. He already witnessed wrath more than he could ever have. Ryuji pointed at the net in the middle as he walked towards it. Ryoma walked towards the net and stopped in front of it. His son reached for the top and began tapping it. He put his son down so he could play with the net. A smile was brought to his lips as he watched him tugging with it. He crouched to his level and ruffled his hair in the process.

"Do you want to play, Ryuji?"

His son grinned at him before he nodded. His response caused him to smirk. He could see his little champion becoming him already, "Soon, buddy, you'll play with me," He looked towards the area where his wife was standing in front of a door and looking at the both of them. Sakuno was smiling, "But we don't want to face the wrath of your mother now, do we?"

Ryuji pursed his lips a bit before he followed his ocular vision and his face lit up, "Mama!"

"Ryoma-kun, you better know more than that to spoil your son with a racket." She gave him a sly grin as she shifted with her feet on the ground. He picked Ryuji up and walked to where Sakuno was, his own version of sly grin plastered on his lips.

"I am not spoiling him," He answered when he was in front of her and reached to grab her neck with his free hand, "I am just stating a fact," Ryoma leaned and gave his wife a chaste kiss on the lips. His wife's lips were soft that he never got tired of tasting. If it wasn't for Ryuji pinching his cheek, he would've done so.

"Stop eating mama!"

Both of them looked at Ryuji who was pouting. Sakuno, despite her flushed face, began giggling while Ryoma frowned at his own son.

"I am not eating her. You shouldn't be watching that." He said to his son as he covered his eyes. Ryuji whined as he pried his hands away from his own eyes. Sakuno took Ryuji from him who immediately wrapped his arms to her neck.

"You couldn't blame him, anata. You k-kissed me in front of him," Her cheeks flushed as she explained to him," And baby, Papa's not eating me. He's showing me how much he loves mama."

Ryoma couldn't help but grin at his wife's explanation. He stared at his wife and son alternatively. They were having a mother-son conversation. Ryuji wasn't that fluent in speaking but he could form short sentences on his own. It was quite an advance for a child that was almost one year old like him. At least, that was what his father and grandmother told them. Closing the distance between, he held Ryuji's head and kissed his forehead while he placed his other arm to Sakuno's shoulder. Both his son and wife looked at him questioningly.

"Satisfied?" He stared at his son who was blinking at him.

"Why not here?" Ryuji suddenly asked pointing at his lips. It was their turn to blink twice, thrice before Sakuno started laughing.

"Oh my, Ryuji-kun!" Sakuno smiled at her son before squishing him with her tight embrace, "You are so cute!"

Ryoma only sighed as he stared at them. He had the feeling that Ryuji was way too advanced than he thought he would be.

xxx

Ryuji played for a few hours before he was put to sleep. Sakuno placed him on his crib after tucking him with his toy. Ryoma watched his wife staring fondly at their son. Everything that they went through came back to his memory.

Raising a child at an early age wasn't a joke. You had to sacrifice everything just to give it to your child's needs. His time for playing tennis, his rest, his practice, his games and even his sleep. His son was about a year old and it was already hard. They didn't know anything about raising a child. With the help of their parents and friends, they could manage. Ryoma would make sure that Ryuji would receive everything that he needed.

A smirk was already forming on his lips as he was thinking on how to 'spoil' his son as he grew up.

Sakuno blocked his view of the crib of the baby as she stood in front of him. Her fingers were resting at the collar of his shirt, "What are you thinking?"

His eyes found hers. He wasn't the type to take a closer look at everything in front of him but his wife's face was telling him otherwise. Her eyes were looking intensely at him. They were smiling as they stared at his. He wondered what would his look like at the moment. His hands found her waist as he pulled her closer to him, a smirk was forming once again on his lips, "I am thinking that I finally have you to myself."

The action and his words made her smiling eyes jump into shock. Her face immediately turned red. Her fingers were pressed to his shoulders. She looked behind her where the crib was placed, "Ryoma-kun! You'll wake Ryuji-kun!" She whispered-yelled at him, "It's just after lunch, you dummy."

His smirk became wider as he pressed her body closer to him if possible, "As if the time can stop us," He decided to become playful as he wiggled his eyebrows making her blush even more if that was possible, "Let's not waste time and get out of here. I don't want Ryuji to wake up and disturb us."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to another door which was adjacent to their son's room. As soon as he closed the door, he pinned his wife behind it and crashed his lips to hers before she could even say anything. His hand wrapped around her head, tugging some loose strands of her hair from her braid while the other was snaked around her waist. His knee was placed between her legs completely trapping her there. Her hands that didn't know what to do at first, finally found their role and slowly wrapped them to his neck. Everything about his wife was warm. Her lips, her hands and body. She was also soft. And he was so lucky to have her all to himself.

He wouldn't change her or his son for the world, even if he was getting corny at saying so.

xxx

"Hey." Ryoma whispered to his wife's ear. His hand was rubbing her bare shoulder as he leaned closer to her. Clearly, making love in the middle of the day wasn't ideal but he couldn't careless. With the baby to worry about, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to touch his wife in every possible way he could. When Sakuno didn't reply, he leaned down and kissed where her neck and shoulder met, finally making her stir.

"W-what is it now?" She asked him turning her head to face him. Her face flushed and he bet her body was too.

"You seem too tired?" He asked back when he noticed the exhaustion from her voice.

His wife's face blushed even more, "Why wouldn't I? W-we were getting on it li-like..."

"Bunnies?" I completed for her grinning widely at her.

"M-mou! You don't have to say that out loud!" She retorted. Ryoma noticed how her voice had raised so he covered her mouth with his hand.

"You're going to wake the baby."

She pried his hand from her mouth, "Says the person who does things aloud."

Her words gave a wicked idea. His lips turned to smirk afterwards as he turned his wife to lay on her back before hovering her, "Let's see who's loud then. Shall we have a round two?"

"W-what-"

A quiet squeal was the only sound the could be heard in the room. Being the needy guy, Ryoma tried his best to keep his wife from making a sound. He knew that after that 'round', they would face the thing what was awaiting for them.

xxx

They didn't wait long before Ryuji woke up. He didn't wake up because of their 'sounds', he woke up because of a phone call. His father called him to remind them about the grocery that they had to do. Everything was settled except for that. His mother and grandmother took care of everything from the cake to give aways. Ryoma groaned after the call. Sakuno was already carrying Ryuji who had stopped from crying because of the disturbance of his sleep.

"Stupid Oyaji, ruining Ryuji's sleep." And ruining my pleasure. He groaned even more because of the thought.

Sakuno chuckled as she approached him, "We've been dilly-dallying for long. We should do our job now."

Ryoma only grunted. They got dressed after a few minutes. Sakuno grabbed his hand and pulled her outside. Ryuji became excited when they knew they were going out.

The grocery store wasn't crowded and Ryoma was thankful about that. Sakuno placed Ryuji on a car cart while they began shopping for the things they needed for their son's birthday.

"I hate shopping." Ryoma mumbled but his wife heard him.

"Oh come on, Ryoma-kun. This is the only thing we can do for our son's birthday. Everyone did all the things for us." Sakuno said stopping at the aisle for cans of soda and grabbed some of them.

"We could have done something different." Ryoma insisted as he watched his son played with the wheel.

"What could we possibly do? They did everything already." She pushed the cart to a different aisle, "And don't even suggest about buying rackets for him. It too early."

He grunted at her comment. She was right though. Ryuji was young but it wouldn't be bad if his son could see him play tennis in their court yard. He could buy him a toy racket for a start and the both of them could play. His son was trying to push the horn from the car. It didn't seem working anymore. He could see his own son growing up a bit tease. He could imagine his carbon copy smirk that would plaster on his lips. He only wished that he would not be a playboy much like he wouldn't be interested in girls until the right one came along.

Just like his own story.

He wished that he would find someone like Sakuno to love. And probably wouldn't do what he had done to get his wife to marry him. A smirk was formed on his lips when he thought of telling his son about how he got his mother to marry him.

xxx

It was already late when they made it back home. Ryoma placed the groceries near the counter so Sumire obaa-san, Nanako and the other girls could easily see them tomorrow morning while Sakuno placed Ryuji on the ground and left him with his toys that he could play.

His wife went to him where he was staring at them earlier.

"Everything's ready for his birthday." Sakuno muttered while staring at her son.

"Un." Ryoma could only agree.

"Time flies by really fast," She stifled a laugh before continuing, "I couldn't believe that he's growing up already. It felt like I just gave birth to him yesterday."

"He's a big guy." Ryoma watched Ryuji played with his blocks, trying to build something out of it. He had this frown on his brows as if he were thinking how to build something better out of the blocks.

"He could be an architecture," Sakuno said voicing his unheard thoughts, "or a racer." She continued when he grabbed his toy car and played with it.

"Or a mechanic?" He added to the scenario that they were seeing, "A computer expert?" He kept suggesting as he looked at their personal desktop computer not far from him.

"A news anchor maybe?" Sakuno's eyes darted to the television that wasn't on, "or a famous actor."

"A tennis pro."

"A freelancer too."

"A professional tennis player." He thought something playful as he walked towards his son who continued playing his blocks.

"A family doctor!" Sakuno beamed knowing that she was watching him.

"A tennis player." He crouched down and gave Ryuji a tennis ball.

"Or a pilot-what are you doing?" Sakuno stopped when he realized what he was doing.

"Fulfilling his goal," He smirked as he saw his son playing with the ball, blocks and cars were now forgotten, "and fulfilling it sooner the better."

"Ryoma-kun!" She approached them and crouched beside Ryuji, "We were just imagining what his future might be. It would still be him to choose what he likes."

"I know," He watched Ryuji bounce the ball and it bounced a bit farther from them, "I am just helping him to realize what he likes."

Sakuno watched them before shaking her head, "Mou, Ryoma-kun..."

He smirked back at her, "I am right. Stop calling me with honorifics, Sakuno."

Blush crept on Sakuno's face. He couldn't help but smirk at his wife's expression. His attention went back to his son who was playing blocks once again. Ryuji was chuckling everytime he placed one block on top of the other.

"I can dream for him," Ryoma started seeing his son in a different way, "A father can dream of what his son would be when he grows up."

Sakuno followed his gaze and smiled at Ryuji, "I know that we will be both proud when the time comes."

Ryoma looked back at his wife who was now smiling at him. Her face was red, the same hue that was always painted on her face. Sakuno was always flushed and he never got tired of seeing her react that way.

Sakuno surprised him by leaning closer to his face and chastely pressed her lips to his. It didn't last that long for she broke the kiss herself afterwards. Her face was flushed even more, if that was possible.

"He'll be fine," She said smiling at him, "You're the father, after all."

Ryoma stared back at her while she tended to their son. A smile was tugged at his lips as he watched his small family.

xxx

"Hai, everything is ready, Obaa-san," Ryoma nodded his head realizing that Sakuno's grandmother-his grandmother now too was on the other line of the phone. Sakuno on the other hand was preparing the food for their dinner while Ryuji was in front of the TV, watching a cartoon show from disney channel.

"I got it. We'll bring the ingredients there tomorrow morning. Hai." He ended the call after that. Silently sighing, he placed the phone on the counter and watched his wife set the table, "Obaa-san wants us to bring groceries so she can start the food tomorrow."

"Is she wanting help from us? With the cooking and stuff?" Sakuno asked placing the plates and the food on the table.

"She doesn't want you to help." He said matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun. That's really a great help."

Ryoma looked at his wife and frowned, "No need to be sarcastic."

Placing the last plate on the table, Sakuno sighed and stood straight before looking at him, "Gomen, I was just worried. I really want to help them."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before walking towards her, "It'll be fine. We are already helping them."

"But-"

"No buts," He reached for her hand and squeezed it, "I trust them."

Sakuno stared at him for a long time before smiling at him. He knew that he chose the rights words to say. For once, even he knew that there were the rights words as well.

Ryuji's first birthday would be memorable for everyone.

A sudden noise caught their attention. They both turned their heads where they heard the sound. Their eyes widened when they saw Ryuji standing near the TV his hand was placed in front of the screen while the other was holding the hem of his shirt. The baby began laughing and totally made them speechless. Ryuji started letting go of the screen as he took a step forward.

"Mama!" Ryuji called as he looked up. His other hand was reaching to them now which was followed by the other. He took another step, "Papa!"

Sakuno gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. She watched their son making baby steps towards them. His own eyes widened due to two reasons:

His son could finally walk.

His son called him "Papa".

He called him properly this time.

"Papa!" Ryuji called once again. His walk was faltering. He couldn't take it anymore as he took big steps towards his son and scooped him up. Ryuji squealed this time as he was being lifted in the air.

Turning to his wife, he could see unshed tears from her eyes but she was smiling. She was also happy at their son's progress. He grinned at her before looking back at his son before hugging him properly. He ruffled his son's hair telling him how proud he was to him. Well, hoping Ryuji would understand him in his young age.

His future was so secured and he knew it.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? I am sorry if this just on the spot. I wrote this chapter without my muse back actually. I am still hoping that this chapter is still good.**

 **Please have mercy... /**

 **The next chapter will be the last. And after that, I will be focusing on my Cherry Valentines next. Thank you for waiting.**

 **Last Chapter: A Happy Beginning**

 **Happy Mother's Day Everyone!**


	5. A Happy Beginning

**Hullo! I am back with the final chapter. Thank you guys for being with me in this story for years. I really appreciate you waiting for this. Domo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

 **Squishyme - Thank you very much. I am glad that you love it. This is the last chapter. I hope you like it too. :)**

 **Wind of SilentBell - Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me. I am glad that you like the scene. I hope you like the last chapter too. :)**

 **yukina-chan15 - Thank you for sharing your thoughts of each scene that you like from the last chapter with me. I hope you will like the final chapter. Thank you once again. Talk to you soon. :)**

 **Lu-chanxo - Thank you for sharing your thoughts. I am glad my story does that to you. I hope the final chapter will do it again. Thank you... :)**

 **Jazzmire - I am glad that you like their story. I am not sure about the extension for Ryuji though but I'll open up the possibility if I get ideas or so. Thank you for the suggestion. :)**

 **cposcabee - Hullo, yeah, I guess that is the advantage of writing short fics, it will end shortly. Tee hee hee... Yeah, this is the final chapter. I hope you like it. Domo... :)**

* * *

 **Last Chapter: A Happy Beginning**

 **Chapter Summary: Celebrating Ryuji's first birthday could be the beginning of his story.**

* * *

The whole backyard was really crowded. Balloons, garlands and other decorations were being placed from trees, wood, tables and chairs and holding areas. A large banner with Ryuji's close up picture along with the greeting text was attached in front of the venue. Sakuno looked at the large text indicated next to her son's picture.

"Happy 1st Birthday, Ryuji"

A smile was tugged to her lips as she stared fondly at the simple message from the banner. Her attention went to the people who attended the party. Most of them were their old friends from different schools. There were also kids from the neighborhood her grandmother invited. They were the reasons why there were 'clowns' being invited. The kids were currently having fun watching the magic tricks the 'clowns' were doing. She giggled as they kept messing up but that made the children entertained.

"You seem to be having fun watching the show," Sumire said bopping her fist to her head as she walked past her, "You should be handling the food by now, you know."

She chuckled as she remembered her task. The tray of food was left abandoned to her hands as she followed her grandmother, "Gomen, I just got carried away."

"I would too," Sumire agreed as she grinned back at her, "The two look good for clowns. The kids love them."

"Momo-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai are into their roles," She walked to a table next to her, "Even Kin-chan has influenced by them."

"The kids sure love the show." Sumire shrugged as she started delivering the food.

Sakuno did the same. They busied themselves for a few minutes before she went to the celebrant who was watching a show with his grandparents. Ryuji was sitting on the carpeted floor. His focus was solely on show. She smiled as she approached them. Her son crawled to her the moment he saw her walking towards him. His hands extended to her waiting to be lifted. She gave him a grin before reaching down to grab him.

"You're sly, Ryuji-kun. I know you can walk now." She whispered as she poked his nose. Her son chuckled at the gesture.

"He has been waiting for you actually," Rinko said staring at her, "He wants to see the clowns."

"He keeps looking towards the stage," Nanjiroh said, "You should take him there."

"Aren't you going to watch?" She asked her parents-in-law.

"Nah, maybe later." Nanjiroh said leaning on the sofa.

"We'll go ahead then," She said turning around, "You guys can eat if you want. There's food already prepared."

"Don't mind us, dear," Rinko smiled at her, "We'll be fine."

She continued walking to the stage after nodding at them. Momoshiro and Kikumaru were making their magic tricks on big cards when Ryuji made his appearance known to the other kids.

"Oh look! The birthday boy is here!" Momoshiro called as he called their attention from the corner, "Come here on stage!"

"Yeah! Nya~ and where is the third clown go?" Kikumaru asked as he looked around.

Sakuno giggled as she walked towards the stage. She knew that the "third clown" would never show up until their show was over.

"That midget ran away!" Momoshiro hissed but loud enough for the kids to hear.

"Watch your words, good guy! Little kids are around ya!" Kikumaru warned hitting him on the head with a fan that just appeared nowhere. It actually made the whole stage laugh.

Ryuji also squealed as he clapped his hands. Kikumaru saw him and grabbed him from Sakuno.

"Okay kids! Who wants magic?" The acrobatic magician asked as he placed Ryuji on the table next to the hat, cards and small cups. The kids cheered as Kikumaru and Momoshiro started doing their 'magic'. Sakuno was also focused on their show. No one was paying attention to Ryuji until he reached for the hat and lifted it.

The kids awed and laughed at the same time when they saw a white rabbit underneath it.

"Cute!" Ryuji chuckled as he reached for the rabbit. Momoshiro and Kikumaru reached out to the animal making the kids laugh. Sakuno couldn't help herself but to giggle at the scene in front of her.

Kikumaru got the rabbit from him and tried hiding it behind him, "I wonder how'd the rabbit got in there in the first place?" He laughed awkwardly.

"You hid it there before we got started." Kintarou suddenly said who was at the end of the stage said making everyone laugh once again. It even intensified when Ryuji spread the cards with the understandable tricks and the long stick that could release flowers and clothes from the inside.

"Arrrrgh! Ryuji -kun! You are ruining the show!" Momoshiro grabbed the baby this time. The crowd was totally unstoppable now.

"Saa, everyone is having fun."

Sakuno turned around to see Fuji beside her. Rikkaidai's Yukimura and Shitenhonji's Shiraishi were next to him. They were followed with more kids. She wondered how her grandmother got to know these kids in their neighborhood for she really had no idea about them.

"They are quite entertaining," Yukimura smiled which was returned by Fuji, "Ryuji-kun sure is enjoying himself."

"And so is our own kid," Shiraishi sighed as they all knew who he was talking about, "As long as he does not making a mess and letting these kids have fun, I think it's fine to let him."

"Where's Echizen? I haven't seen him since this morning." Yukimura asked her.

Sakuno couldn't help but giggle, "I think he's avoiding his task."

"And let you do all the work?" Fuji frowned which he was rarely seen from him, "Not a good husband, is he?"

"Who are you calling 'not a good husband?'"

All heads turned to the last person who talked. Sakuno smiled as she approached her husband who was carrying big gifts with both hands. She kissed him on the cheek before helping him with the other gifts.

"You've been missing in action. They were looking for you." She said as she dropped the gifts next to the others on the table. Ryoma followed him and did the same.

"Been busy with these." He pointed the gifts for emphasizing.

"Where did they come from?" Sakuno asked.

"I got them from the station. They came from different friends."

"Aren't you going to help them?" Fuji asked pointing his teammates on the stage. Ryoma frowned as he looked at the same stage before cringing. He then shrugged his shoulders before pointing the gifts that he just carried.

"I was already helping."

Sakuno couldn't help but chuckle. Her husband really had ways on how to escape some... stuffs. He was wise in his own way.

"Ryuji-kun-don't go in there-arggh!"

The others laughed when Ryuji walked through a space from a magic box only to reveal a passage that wasn't supposed to know by the audience. But he revealed it still with his two wobbly feet.

"Saa, Ryuji-kun is indeed the star of the day." Fuji commented smiling in the process.

"He surely gets his father's... tackiness."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma glared at Yukimura but the latter just smiled and shrugged at the same time.

"Maybe it's better to get your child before he ruins everything." Shiraishi whispered to Sakuno's ear while they watched the other two making fun of her husband.

She giggled before walking where her son was. Ryuji was able to walk but he could only take several steps before falling on the ground. It was a bit entertaining when he was doing that on the stage. At the moment, he was sitting on the floor stage after 'revealing' one of the clown's tricks. When he saw her approaching, he immediately raised his hands and grinned widely at her.

"Mama!"

She reached out and lifted him up. She playfully touched Ryuji's nose making him squeal in the process, "You naughty boy." The kid just continued laughing.

"This show's a mess."

Ryoma murmured suddenly beside her. It seemed that he was done arguing with the others and approached them. Touyama Kintarou came to the rescue but it only made the performance worse than before. Cards, confettis and papers littered everywhere. Flowers flowed from who knew where. Momo and Eiji tried making the commotion a bit less hassle. She could even see Oishi-senpai shaking his head with his hands supporting it. Tezuka was massaging his temple as he watched the scene beside his vice captain.

At least the scene made the kids laugh.

A clap suddenly boomed from the crowd. All eyes even kids followed the sound came from and found it to Sumire Ryuzaki actually calling everyone's attention.

"Minna! Gather up! We are going to welcome my grandson with his first year living in this messy world! Come near the table now!"

She felt Ryoma's hand place to her waist and guided her towards the center of the table. The moment she stepped in front of the table with Ryuji carrying her, the kid started to chuckle once again, pointing at the figure resting on top of the cake near the numbered one candle.

"Mcqueen! Get! Get! Get!"

The people started to laugh at Ryuji's reaction at the toy atop the cake. Sakuno gently pried his hand and chuckled at him, "Slow down baby, you'll get it later."

Ryuji surprisingly pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other before she frowned at him.

"I am having none of them, Ryuji-kun."

"Better let the kid have the toy soon," Ryoma whispered before lighting the candle, "Let's get it done too."

"Minna! Let's sing a happy birthday song for our dear Ryuji-kun!" Nanjiroh announced making Ryoma glare at him. The crowd started to sing. Sakuno watched her son change expression as he looked around. Before the song ended, he was already all smiles.

"Happy first Birthday to you, Ryuji-kun!"

Sakuno and Ryoma guided their son to blow the candle but right after he did that, he had his sneaky hand snatched the toy straight from the cake, coating the both of them.

"Lightning Mcqueen!"

They started looking at him making a movement of a car driving in the air. The people were laughing but they didn't care. They had their own laughs as they started tickling their naughty son still clinging on the toy in his hands.

"You two should change. I'll take care of Ryuji for the meantime." Sumire said grabbing Ryuji from her. Ryoma grabbed her hand and tugged her inside the house.

xxx

"R-Ryoma-kun, slow down! Why are you in a hurry?" Sakuno called as she was still being dragged by her eager husband to the stairs.

Ryoma looked to his shoulder and smirked, "So we can have more time?" He turned to the corner and entered the first room.

"M-more time for what?" She was able to ask him before he closed the door and pinned her there. She yelp when she felt Ryoma's knee brushing the inside of her right thigh.

Her husband on the other hand, pinned her wrists to her side. His smirk never left his face as he leaned closer to her already blushing face, "For being sneaky with you."

It took moments before she understood what he was saying. Her eyes widened in realization as her flushed face intensified. She closed her eyes real tight when she felt him kissing her neck, "W-wait a moment-I-I am still sticky! And so you are-Anata!" She gasped as he nipped her sensitive flesh at the crook of her neck.

"That's good. I don't mind being... stickier."

"Mou! Ryoma-kun! We can't be gone from the party for long. Stop teasing me!" She was able to let go one of her wrists and tried pushing him away. Alas, her husband just wouldn't budge.

"I am not teasing you," Ryoma replied moving closer instead, "Also, I am tired of your honorifics. You should be... punished." He warned as he lifted his knee a bit higher between her thighs.

She blushed ten folds at that moment. She leaned her forehead to his hard chest as she bit her lower lip before murmuring, "P-pervert..."

"I am not. I am your husband." He teased.

"Mou!" She exclaimed. Her heart was beating really fast. And they hadn't done anything yet.

"Nee," Ryoma called but she didn't dare look. She felt him letting go of her other wrist before touching her cheek. That move made her look up, "Let's shower together."

Her eyes widened, "Ryoma-" She was stopped when he placed a finger to her lip.

"We won't be long," He said still smirking at her, "I promise." He gave her a quick kiss before pulling her inside the bathroom and locked themselves in.

xxx

"Took you so long to change," Momoshiro smirked as they both came down. Her face was blushing when her senpai looked at the both of them, "Ryuji-kun here almost finished all of the cakes."

Sakuno looked at her son who was sitting on the floor along with the other kids. The kids were a mess now that there were smudges of cakes on their faces and shirts. She looked at her grandmother who promised to take care of her son. She found her eating cakes with her parents-in-law. When she saw her, she immediately pointed to her son appearing not guilty at all.

"They seem to be enjoying it. Let them have fun."

She only looked at her before shaking her head. Her feet started walking towards her son where he was sitting. Ryuji saw her approaching and gave her a wide grin.

"I want more cake, mama!"

Sakuno lifted him up and poked his nose that was also smudged with the icing of the cake, "Enough being hyper for now Ryuji-kun. You'll have more later."

Her son pouted making her giggle. Ryoma was already beside her. He pinched his nose this time making his son yelp, "Do you want to take a bath, buddy?"

Ryuji pried his father's fingers away before he replied to him, "I want cake!"

"You can have one slice after a bath," Sakuno gave in when she knew that her son was not going to listen, "That's the deal, Ryuji-kun."

Her son continued looking at her before letting out a breath and finally conceded, "Okay."

She smiled as she kissed the part of his face that wasn't smudged with the icing of the cake while her husband ruffled his hair.

"Good boy," Ryoma said afterwards then leaned closer to them, "Want to take a bath again?"

She immediately blushed and hit her husband's arm really hard, "Anata!"

The rest laughed after she did that. She didn't want to think but she had the idea what they were actually thinking about. Sighing, she walked away from her husband and the others while looking at the former, "Take care of the audience, will you?"

"Hai, hai."

Sakuno took Ryuji upstairs and went into their room and then in their own bathroom. For a child, Ryuji loved water when he felt like it. As Sakuno watched her son playing water from basin, she couldn't stop smiling. Her son was enjoying himself. Shaking her head, she could see her husband in his son. He was indeed Ryoma's boy. Chuckling to herself, she picked her son up deciding to keep her thoughts to herself.

She didn't want her husband to raise his ego... even more.

"Come here, buddy. Let's get you dress up for the next party." Sakuno said as she playfully rubbed her cheek to her son's own cheek.

Ryuji squealed as he felt his mother's cheek.

It took only a few minutes before Ryuji was ready to go back to his party. Sakuno brought him back downstairs and placed him with the other kids that were playing on the matted floor. She saw Ryoma speaking with his senpais at a table not far from where the kids were playing. She walked her way to them.

Ryoma saw her approaching making him prepare the seat next to him. She smiled at him showing him her gratitude before sitting down. From there, they all watched the kids play.

"The kids sure are energetic," Oishi commented who was sitting next to Tezuka, "They don't seem to get tired."

"They are kids. They have a lot of energy to spend. The kids know when to have fun." Kawamura explained who was sitting across the table, watching the kids as well.

"Where are the 'clowns' anyway?" Ryoma suddenly asked looking around the area. "I don't see them anywhere."

"Saa, aren't you supposed to be one of them?" Fuji looked at him who was sitting between Kawamura and Tezuka, hands were leaning on the table while smiling at him.

Her husband frowned at him before shrugging indifferently, "They can do without my help."

"Right..."

Sakuno tuned out the conversation between the boys and focused on the kids instead. They were playing on the makeshift playground that they specially built for the kids who would come for Ryuji's birthday. Her son was actively playing with the other kids.

Ryuji was quite sociable. He was the total opposite of her husband. According to Ryoma's parents, he tended to stay at a corner and stared at everyone. He would answer by nodding his head as 'yes' and shaking his head as 'no'. They could barely get some words out of him.

They were only thankful that her husband started communicating at something that would interest him.

Sports and games.

Ryuji was down to earth... and a bit mischievous. She knew that he was ever since the kiss incident they had. And also the way he behaved around people.

But that was fine. Their son could do anything he wanted. With the proper guidance of her grandmother, parents-in-law and friends, she knew that they would raise Ryuji well.

He would grow up as a fine young man.

A giggle slipped out of her lips as she thought of that. Ryuji was only a year old and she was already thinking that.

"What's so funny?"

Her smile was plastered to her face as she looked at her husband. He was actually frowning at her.

"Nothing," She said, shaking her head before looking back at where her son was playing, "Just thinking of the future."

"Aren't we established that already?" Ryoma asked her.

"There's nothing wrong with adding more, don't you think?" She said smiling at the kids. Yep, there was actually nothing wrong with that.

xxx

The rest of the day went by quickly. The kids enjoyed the party as well as the adult ones talking to the mothers and students. They started to go home since it was already late. The kids were tired. The guests from Osaka went home as well. Kintarou Touyama was totally hyper. He didn't want to leave yet but Shiraishi dragged him away from the family, scaring his with his poison or so.

Yukimura and his teammates also bid their goodbyes after helping them cleaning the whole mess. It was actually a whole lot mess. Sumire made sure that the Seigaku team would clean and there was no exemption to that.

The rest of the guests also went home after receiving some souvenirs. That left the whole place awfully quiet afterwards. Ryuji immediately passed out as soon as she picked him up and carried him for a moment. His head was resting to her shoulder. The kid was totally exhausted after the fun he had the whole day. He never had the chance to open the gifts but that would do for another time.

Sumire approached her and gave her great-grandson a gentle kiss on Ryuji's head, "Take her upstairs now. I know you are both exhausted."

Sakuno gave an appreciative nod to her grandmother and to her parents-in-law before going upstairs. Ryuji was out cold when she placed him on his crib. She stared at her son for awhile, a smile was formed on her lips as she was doing that. He automatically grabbed his favorite toy stuffed car and snuggled into it. She reached out and brushed her son's hair before kissing him on his temple.

"Oyasumi, Ryuji-kun." She whispered as she tugged his blanket and tucked him in. She dimmed the light that was setting next to the crib before walking out of the room.

Ryoma opened the door to their room as she got out from their son's adjoining room.

"Everybody went home?" Sakuno asked her husband as she walked to their bed and sat on the edge.

"Aa," He answered as he walked inside and sat beside her, "There wasn't much to do."

She could only nod. With everybody helping with the party, it was easy to clean the whole area. No wonder that Ryoma was already in their room, preparing to rest for the night.

"Today was amazing," She whispered before sighing, "Ryuji-kun is growing up."

"He is," He looked at her, "Look how naughty he is now."

"Like his father?" She grinned as she looked back at him.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

"I am no-" He stopped arguing as she saw his face change from being defensive to playful, "Maybe I am." Without warning, he placed his hands to her shoulders and pulled her down to the bed, making her yelp in the process.

"R-Ryoma-k-" Her voice was cut short when her husband's lips crushed into hers. She was taken aback by the sudden movement before finally responding to him. They had been married for two years but he could steal her breath away like that.

Ryoma's kisses were always... amazing.

"I love you Sakuno," He said seriously when he parted from hers for a few inches away. Her hands were already pinned to her side by his keeping her slightly immobile, "Thank you for giving me Ryuji."

Her face was beet red when she heard that, "I-I love you too. A-a lot," She bit her lower lip as she looked at her husband, deciding to be a little mischievous as well, "A-and thank you for setting me up in a marriage trap."

Sakuno laughed when he grinned. It was totally epic if she were asked. That was her husband indeed. Always resourceful in his own way.

"Nee..."

"Hmm..."

Her husband didn't answer her right away. He hovered her as he placed his hands to her hips. As soon as he placed himself on top of her, his knee between hers, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered something.

"Let's give Ryuji a sister."

"Eh?!" Her eyes widened when she looked at his serious ones. She could feel the smile that was plastered on his lips and she knew that she wasn't over it yet.

"Or a brother."

Her face was beet red after he suggested that. She never had a chance when Ryoma playfully growled at her and ducked to her neck, giving her a 'bite'. That earned a squeal from her before it turned into bits of giggles. Their family had just started, but if her husband wanted another child, she wouldn't mind it. She could handle it. They could handle it.

For her family was extended to the Echizens.

Their lives were just starting and she was ready to welcome them.

As long as her husband was by her side.

 **~ Owari ~**

* * *

 **Done! Deja Vu guys? You guessed the patterns right? I had everything upside downf from Sakuno's POV from The Marriage Complex to Ryoma's POV to Family Complex with their respective POVs switched at final chapters. I hope that made sense. Tee hee hee...**

 **I hope you like the ending. I am sorry this took so long to finish this. I had so many distractions in my way. This is over. Thank you guys, for waiting and reading. I hope you like it.**

 **Note: I'll continue writing Cherry Valentines once again. The next chapter will be for a while. I have to read the entire story first so I can continue where I left of. So I repeat, the next chapter will take a while. I will start posting the chapters of the story here on Wattpad. The first chapter is already posted actually. So please bear with me. Domo.**

 **For those who read this fic of mine, with or without accounts, Thank you very much. I actually wanted to name everyone who commented from the last four chapters as I always do every final chapter of each fic but I was having a hard time with my connection. It was giving me a bad day. Sighs. Thank you once again. I really appreciate you guys. And if you have questions, just send me a message on my fb page. Domo.**

 **~ MitsukiJunko with her Family Complex - signing off ~**


End file.
